6 años Günther x Kick
by MeroNiakeehl
Summary: 6 años [Günther x Kick] [One Shot] Brad regresa a casa después de un largo periodo fuera, lo que él no sabe es que muchas cosas han cambiado en ese tiempo. Kick Buttowski medio doble de riego no me pertenece. MPREG!


6 años

~Günther x Kick~ One-Shot

¡Regresó Brad! - Gritó el moreno, después de volver de la Universidad-Internado al que se había inscrito hace poquito más de 6 años, la escuela a la que asistió no permitía cartas de ningún tipo para 'No distraer a los estudiantes' El Internet y teléfonos estaban prohibidos. Su corte de pelo había cambiado a uno más adulto, su voz y su altura también, aunque la última era la menos notable, unos 7 cm nada más, su musculatura era la misma, flacucho como su padre, y aunque su cara no lo admitiera, extrañaba muchísimo a su familia- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-

¡Oh Bradley!- Dijo su madre al abrazarlo, ella no había sufrido ningún cambio, era la misma que el recordaba- Mira como estas, pareces todo un hombre-

Estoy orgullo de ti Bradley, te costó lo tuyo terminar la Universidad pero lo hiciste como todo un Buttowski-Dijo su padre abrazando a su hijo mayor- Sube a dejar tus cosas, tenemos que celebrar-

Vuelvo en dos- Subió las escaleras sintiendo una gran emoción y también que sus padres le ocultaban algo, al entrar a su habitación rápidamente pudo notar el cambio que tenía esta, el olor a desinfectante y ambientador era sutil, pero agradable, la ropa limpia en los cajones, la cama tendida y las paredes limpias y sin ningún póster, ahora pintadas de otro color, eran muy lindas- ¿Qué estará haciendo Kick? ¿Y Brianna, habrá cambiado mucho?-

[Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano menor, al entrar le sorprendió que no había ni una de las pertenencias de su joven hermano, su cuarto había pasado a ser un cuarto de relajación para su madre, por lo que se podía notar. Aún sorprendido por eso, fue hasta el cuarto de su hermanita, encontrando ahí las paredes rosas, cortinas, moqueta y sabanas rosas, los muebles eran blancos, las muñecas habían desaparecido para dejar espacio a trofeos y coronas]

Me imaginé que estaría así- Bajó las escaleras y vio a su madre y a su padre esperándole en la puerta, minutos después llegaron a una pequeña casa azul de dos pisos, de bonito jardín y un gran árbol en la entrada- ¿Quién vive aquí?-

No te impacientes Bradley- Dijo su padre al bajar del auto- Vinimos por Brianna y Kick-

Te vas a sorprender~ - Su madre abrió la puerta y se escuchó el sonido de un jarrón romperse y pies correteando por el salón- Hola Bri-

Hola Mamá- Los tres pasaron al salón y en el pasillo se encontraba Brianna con su largo cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, vestida con una camiseta blanca, unos shorts y sandalias doradas- ¡Brad te graduaste al fin!-

Bri has cambiado mucho- Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, ya estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, pero que su hermano mayor se los hiciera era mucho más importante para ella-

¿Qué hay Brad?- El mayor se volteó y vio a un chico alto y rubio, muchísimo más alto que él y más fuerte- Gunther, por si no me recuerdas-

¡Madre mía!- Dijo Brad, el chico que el recordaba había muerto y renacido y ahora era un adolescente, un hombre se podía decir, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, de gran musculatura y voz profunda- Tú eres el que más ha cambiado-

No estés tan seguro- Canturreó Brianna sonriendo, en eso bajó por las escaleras Kick, su rostro no había cambiado mucho con los años, por eso Brad pudo reconocerlo rápidamente- ¿Ya está limpia Jennifer?-

Si, esta revoltosa está limpia y rompió un jarrón del pasillo... De nuevo- Respondió Kick, bajando las escaleras con una pequeña niña rubia, de unos 8 meses, en sus brazos- ¿B-brad?-

Kick...- Brad parecía estar en estado de shock, Kick no traía puesto su casco y su cabello castaño llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros, un poco más bajo que él y sin su respectivo traje de acróbata, sus caderas eran un poco más anchas de lo normal, seguía siendo de complexión delgada y lo más importante, su trasero seguía igual que siempre- ¿Ya no eres acróbata?-

Claro que lo soy, sólo que ya no me visto así todo el tiempo. Cuando voy al trabajo- Dijo abrazando a su hermano- Esta es Jennifer, mi hija-

Es una niña muy linda, pero estoy a punto de estallar y voy a tener una crisis si no me explican esto tranquilamente- Brad se sentó suavemente sobre el sofá del salón, Kick bajó a la pequeña al suelo, ella miraba todo con cara traviesa-

Te explico, Jennifer no vayas a romper nada más- Ella sonrió y siguió jugando con sus pies, como si no fuera con ella- Dos años después de que te fuiste, Gunther se animó a pedirme salir con él y yo, como podrás apreciar, acepté. Hace casi dos años me quedé embarazado, justo después de firmar un contrato con Billy Stumps, aunque mi contrato siguió vigente durante todo el proceso, después de nacer Jennifer me dieron otro contrato y estoy trabajando como el personaje de Billy adolescente en una película autobiográfica sobre su vida-

Ósea que te casaste, te quedaste embarazado, cumpliste tu sueño de ser acróbata y como plus eres actor- Brad ya sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado en los años que no estuvo, muchas cosas aún le parecían confusas, pero con el tiempo todo se aclara ¿No?-


End file.
